Alois' Death
by xbluephantomx
Summary: Not a good title. I just needed to try to express what Alois was going through when Claude was killing him. I combined the scene where Ciel stabs him and Claude kills him. Hope you like it. ONESHOT bilingual Spanish and English
1. English Version

One Shot

Alois' POV

So much hatred in this world. Nothing goes my way. I'm so angry. Why can't I get Claude's acknowledgement? Is it hard to have a demon's attention?

I gripped onto my pants and cried. The wound near my midriff ached so much as I was losing blood.

"Claude," my voice shook. His gleaming eyes stared down at me with his indifferent face. So demeaning. I couldn't help it. My heart shrank. It hurts. It hurts so much. When will I be loved? I tugged on Claude's pant leg and tried to smile. I ended up coughing up my insides and blood spurted out. My eyes were blurry from hot stinging tears. The floor was covered in my blood. I heard this strange music in my ears, but I don't know if I was really hearing anything.

"Don't leave me," I cried harder with tears running down my cheek. I choked on my blood and held my guts in on my sides. It was so painful.

"Danna-sama," Claude's voice was stiff as he kneeled next to me. I could see the lust in his eyes from tasting a drop of Ciel's blood. That bastard. He can't steal my Claude from me. He can't. I've always tried to have Claude for myself but I end up in square one again. I'm going in circles. The iron smell filled my nose and I scrunched it. What a horrible smell. I wanted to vomit again, but I kept it in. This dying feeling could be cured by Claude right?

"I want you to stay with me until… the end," I was scared to wits end trying to say forever. I know it wouldn't happen. I smiled a long sad smile. I had to plaster it onto my face and hide all the suffering I'm going through. Claude's golden eyes shimmered in the light and I was trapped in it. Me; trapped in a spider's web. I couldn't escape it but I didn't want to. I want to stay there forever and ever.

Claude raised his hand and held my face in it. My heart lifted. Is he finally going to say he was going to love me? The blood on my hand spilled out and my head was faint. Blood was threatening to flow out of my mouth but I swallowed it down; tasting the dreadful blood. There was a small breeze that carried both of our hair in it. My bangs fell in front of my eyes, blocking my vision. Claude's face came closer to mine. A tingling feeling traveled around my body, waiting for Claude's move. He opened his mouth, revealing his razor-sharp teeth. I heard a crack in my neck as he bit down on it. The blood spurted onto my pants. I felt my soul escaping this hollow body; this hollow containment. I was free. So this was the end. The final round.

"Sayonara."

**I'm still loyal to Ciel but after listening to the ending song for Kuroshitsuji II OVA 5 Spider's Intention, I just felt so bad for Alois. I don't pity him. I just love the way he looks for attention and how he dies, still searching for love. Yeah, I'm crazy.**


	2. Spanish Version

One Shot

Alois' POV Spanish

**Hay muchos fragmentos. ****Lo siento. Mi español es terrible. Esta es la primera historia escribí en español.**

Tanto odio en este mundo. Nada va a mi manera. Estoy tan enojado. ¿Por qué no puedo obtener el reconocimiento de Claude? ¿Es difícil captar la atención de demonio?

Me aferré a mis pantalones y lloró. La herida cerca de mi estómago me dolía tanto que me estaba perdiendo sangre.

"Claude," mi voz temblaba. Sus ojos brillantes miraban hacía mi con el rostro indiferente. Así que miedo. No pude lo ayudar. Mi corazón se hundió. Me duele. Me duele mucho. ¿Cuándo voy a ser amado? Me tiró de la pernera del pantalón de su y trató de sonreír. Terminé tos con mis entrañas y la sangre brotó fuera. Mis ojos estaban borrosos de caliente, picadura lágrimas. El suelo había cubierto de mi sangre. Yo escuché esta música extraña en mis oídos, no sé si yo era realmente escuchar nada.

"No me dejes," yo grité con lágrimas corriendo por mi mejilla. Me ahogué en mi sangre y sujeté mis tripas en los costados. Fue tan doloroso.

"Dana-sama," la voz de Claude estaba tieso como se puso de rodillas a mi lado. Yo pude ver la lujuria en sus ojos, degustación la sangre de Ciel. Ese hijo de puta. Claude no puede ser robado de mí. Él no puede. He intentado tener Claude por mí, pero yo siempre _he vuelto al punto de partida. Yo estoy yendo en círculos. _

_El hierro llena de olor a mi nariz y lo arrugó. Que horrible olor. Yo quise a vomitar, pero mantuve lo en. Esta sensación de morir se puede curar por Claude, _¿verdad?

"Yo quiero que te quedes conmigo hasta… al final," yo tenía miedo de ingenio final tratando de decir la palabra para siempre. Yo sé que no iba a pasar. Me sonrió con una sonrisa larga y triste. Tuve que tirita lo en mi cara y oculto todo el sufrimiento que estaba pasando. Ojos dorados de Claude brillaba a la luz y yo estaba atrapado en los. Mí, atrapado en una tela de araña. Yo no puedo escapar lo, pero no quiero. I quiero quedarme allí para siempre y para siempre.

Claude levantó la mano y celebró mi cara en él. Mi corazón se levantó. ¿Fue él por fin va a decir que iba a quererme? La sangre en mi mano se derramó y mi cabeza era débil. La sangre estaba amenazando a salir de mi boca, pero la tragó; degustación de la sangre terrible. Hubo una pequeña brisa que lleva tanto de nuestro pelo en él. Mi flequillo cayó delante de mis ojos, bloqueando mi visión. La cara de Claude se más acercó a la mía. Una sensación de hormigueo recorrió mi cuerpo, a la espera para el movimiento de Claude. Él abrió la boca, revelando sus dientes afilados. Yo oí crujido en el cuello como él mordió en él. La sangre cayó en mis pantalones. Yo sentí que se me escapa el alma de este cuerpo hueco, lo que la contención hueco. Yo era libre. Así que este era el final. La ronda final.

"Sayonara."

**Sigo fiel a Ciel, pero después de escuchar la canción de cierre de Kuroshitsuji II OVA5 Spider's Intention, me sentí tan mal por Alois. No me compadezco. Me encanta la forma en que buscala atención y la forma de morir, todavía en busca de amor. Sí, estoy loco. Lo siento por la mala gramática. =w=;**


End file.
